seth's family journal
by Zaraih
Summary: Kree woke up to the smell of berry oatcakes cooking on the firestones. She looked around for her Mother Sierra, "Mum! " Kree shouted. " Good morning Kree ." Sierra said. " morning, Where is Father and Mya?"


Kree woke up to the smell of berry oatcakes cooking on the firestones. She looked around for her Mother Sierra, "**Mum! "**Kree shouted._** " **_**G****ood morning Kree ." **Sierra said_._** " morning, Where is Father and Mya?" **Kree asked _**.**_**"D****oing a perimeter sweep, to make sure there are no tigers or lions near by." **Sierra said. **"Kree, please turn over those oatcakes ."**Sierra told her daughter_. As Sierra gathered all the dirty Laundry, she wondered when the flax would grow, so she could weave some proper cloth and garments. Her husband Seth told her not to worry about it, that the most high would take care of them, but she couldn 't help __but__ worry with __this__ weather! _**Kree , those cakes look finished to me, take them off the firestones and put them on those clean leaves by the water pitcher. **_Oh well, Seth is right , I should stop worrying about something I can't control. One day at a time , Sierra! _** "Mother, Father and Mya are back!" **Kree _yelled. Sierra made her way from the river to the front of the cave_** . "Well, what did you and Mya find?" **_Sierra asked__** . "**_**No tiger or lion tracks, Deer and Rabbit though." "Oh and Honey, we also found some sorrel, we bought some back for you...**_**And**_**... **

"**oh, are those what I think I smell ? " **_Seth __playfully whisper to Sierra as he hugged her. "_**Indeed, they are, husband." **_Sierra said with a laugh in her eye. When they had all sat down to eat, Sierra annouced. __** "Reia stopped by on her way to Hosea's house today, to remind us that the celebration of the covenant will be on the new moon at Selah Lake." **_

Later that evening as the family gathered around the firestones for their Nightly storytelling. "**Father, tell us the story about Noah and the flood!" **Kree asked excitedly. "**Sure, since it's a few days 'til the celebration of the covenant anyway. Any other requests?" **there were shanks of heads around the room. **"No? Then I'll begin." **Seth said . ** " It had been 1,556 years after the most high had created the earth, and at that point the people on the earth had become ****SO**** Evil, and Corrupt in the sight of the most high and the earth was fill with violence, that the Most high was sorry that he made man. The most high decide he would destroy the earth . But, there was ****ONE**** man and his family that was still Upright and walked with the most high and was blameless in the sight of the most high . That man was named Noah, son of Lamech. Now Noah was 500 years old when the most high spoke to him and told him that, He was going to flood the earth and destroy all life and that Noah was to build a ark so that he and his family and the animals would survive. It took 100 years for Noah and his family to complete the ark. Then the most high came to Noah again and said "****take with you seven pairs of every clean animal, a male and his female; two pairs of animals that **_**are **_**unclean, a male and his female; also seven pairs of birds of the air, male and female, to keep the species alive on the face of all the earth.**** For in seven days I wil send rain to the earth for 40 day and 40 nights. So**** Noah, with his sons, his wife, and his sons' wives, went into the ark because of the waters of the flood. Of clean animals, of animals that **_**are **_**unclean, of birds, and of everything that creeps on the earth,two by two they went into the ark to Noah, male and female, as the most high had commanded Noah. And it came to pass after seven days that the waters of the flood were on the earth. In the six hundredth year of Noah's life, in the second month, the seventeenth day of the month, on that day all the fountains of the great deep were broken up, and the windows of heaven were opened. And the rain was on the earth forty days and forty nights.****Now the flood was on the earth forty days. The waters increased and lifted up the ark, and it rose high above the earth. The waters persisted and greatly increased on the earth, and the ark moved about on the surface of the waters. And the waters triumphed exceedingly on ****the earth, and all the high hills under the whole heaven were covered. The waters continued fifteen cubits upward, and the mountains were covered. And all flesh died that moved on the earth: birds and cattle and beasts and every creeping thing that creeps on the earth, and every man. All in whose body **_**was **_**the breath of the spirit of life, all that **_**was **_**on the dry land**_**, died. So**_** He destroyed all living things which were on the face of the ground: both man and cattle, creeping thing and bird of the air. They were destroyed from the earth. Only Noah and those who **_**were **_**with him in the ark remained alive. And the waters dominated the earth one hundred and fifty days.****Then the most high remembered Noah, and every living thing, and all the animals that **_**were **_**with him in the ark. And the most high made a wind to pass over the earth, and the waters subsided. The fountains of the deep and the windows of heaven were also stopped, and the rain from heaven was restrained. And the waters receded continually from the earth. At the end of the hundred and fifty days the waters decreased. Then the ark rested in the seventh month, the seventeenth day of the month, on the mountains of Ararat. And the waters decreased continually until the tenth month. In the tenth **_**month, **_**on the first **_**day **_**of the month, the tops of the mountains were seen.**

**So it came to pass, at the end of forty days, that Noah opened the window of the ark which he had made. Then he sent out a raven, which kept going to and fro until the waters had dried up from the earth. He also sent out from himself a dove, to see if the waters had receded from the face of the ground. But the dove found no resting place for the sole of her foot, and she returned into the ark to him, for the waters _were _on the face of the whole earth. So he put out his hand and took her, and drew her into the ark to himself. And he waited yet another seven days, and again he sent the dove out from the ark. Then the dove came to him in the evening, and behold, a freshly plucked olive leaf _was _in her mouth; and Noah knew that the waters had receded from the earth. So he waited yet another seven days and sent out the dove, which did not return again to him anymore.**

**And it came to pass in Noah's six hundredth and first year, in the first month_, _the first day of the month , that the waters were dried up from the earth; and Noah removed the covering of the ark and looked, and indeed the surface of the ground was dry. And in the second month, on the twenty-seventh day of the month, the earth was dried.**

**Then the most high spoke to Noah, saying,"Go out of the ark, you and your wife, and your sons and your sons' wives with you. Bring out with you every living thing of all flesh that _is _with you: birds and cattle and every creeping thing that creeps on the earth, so that they may abound on the earth, and be fruitful and multiply on the earth."So Noah went out, and his sons and his wife and his sons' wives with him. Every animal, every creeping thing, every bird, _and _whatever creeps on the earth, according to their families, went out of the ark. Then Noah built an altar to the Most high and took of every clean animal and of every clean bird, and offered burnt offerings on the altar. And the Most high smelled a soothing aroma. Then the Most high said in His heart, "I will never again curse the ground for man's sake, although the imagination of man's heart _is _evil from his youth; nor will I again destroy every living thing as I have done.**

"**While the earth remains,  
Seed time and harvest,  
Cold and heat,  
****Winter and summer, And day and night  
Shall not cease." **

**So the most high blessed Noah and his sons, and said to them: "Be fruitful and multiply, and fill the earth. And the fear of you and the dread of you shall be on every beast of the earth, on every bird of the air, on all that move **_**on **_**the earth, and on all the fish of the sea. They are given into your hand. Every moving thing that lives shall be food for you. I have given you all things, even as the green herbs. But you shall not eat flesh with its life, **_**that is, **_**its blood. Surely for your lifeblood I will demand **_**a reckoning; **_**from the hand of every beast I will require it, and from the hand of man. From the hand of every man's brother I will require the life of man.**

"**Whoever sheds man's blood,  
By man his blood shall be shed;  
For in the image of the most high  
He made man.  
And as for you, be fruitful and multiply;  
Bring forth abundantly in the earth  
And multiply in it."**

**Then the most high spoke to Noah and to his sons with him, saying: "And as for Me, behold, I establish My covenant with you and with your descendants after you, and with every living creature that _is _with you: the birds, the cattle, and every beast of the earth with you, of all that go out of the ark, every beast of the earth. Thus I establish My covenant with you: Never again shall all flesh be cut off by the waters of the flood; never again shall there be a flood to destroy the earth."**

**And the most high said: "This _is _the sign of the covenant which I make between Me and you, and every living creature that _is _with you, for perpetual generations:I will set My rainbow in the cloud, and it shall be for the sign of the covenant between Me and the earth. It shall be, when I bring a cloud over the earth, that the rainbow shall be seen in the cloud; and I will remember My covenant which _is _between Me and you and every living creature of all flesh; the waters shall never again become a flood to destroy all flesh. The rainbow shall be in the cloud, and I will look on it to remember the everlasting covenant between God and every living creature of all flesh that _is _on the earth." And the most high said to Noah, "This _is _the sign of the covenant which I have established between Me and all flesh that _is _on the earth."**

**Now the sons of Noah who went out of the ark were Shem, Ham, and Japheth. And Ham _was _the father of Canaan. These three _were _the sons of Noah, and from these the whole earth was populated. And that's the end. " **Seth said closing the scroll.

**Written **_**By Zaraih**_

_**I Don't believe the cave people were "Barely human" .**_


End file.
